


Be A Parent? No, Thank You

by spacehostage



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kid Transformers, Reader is THEIR guardian now, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehostage/pseuds/spacehostage
Summary: What's the worst that could happen leaving 10 kids at home. Alone.
Relationships: Autobots (Transformers)/You, Decepticons (Transformers)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Be A Parent? No, Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the adorable fan arts of baby transformers that I stumbled upon on tumblr. they were so cute I cried <333

“It’s over, Prime! Admit defeat!”

From a high elevation, the leader of the Decepticons fired from his fusion cannon, knocking a few Autobots off their feet. In the eyes of others, it would seem the Decepticons had the upper hand in the prevailing battle, but the courageous Autobots, led by their own leader Optimus Prime, were holding their own with the sheer power of determination alone.

Optimus blasted back. “Not if I can help it, Megatron!”

It was unclear how this event had come to pass. Really, one minute they were left alone, trusted to be on good terms; and then the next, someone fired a shot and then it was a chain reaction. And consequences be damned; in their optics, each team thought they were going to win.

Buildings crashing down, explosions, energy blasts singing through the air—what was there to stop them? 

“Arcee’s down! Arcee’s down!” Bumblebee cried, transforming into vehicle mode and ramming Soundwave into a wall.

Ironhide, whose circuits almost got blown out by Shockwave’s blast, shouted over his shoulder. “Prime, I’ll cover you. Get up there and give that Decepti-creep an aftkicking!”

“Oh no, you don’t.” 

Blitzwing came rolling up in tank mode, crushing debris under his tracks as he rumbled across the field, barrel trained to shoot Optimus down. With combined effort, though, Ironhide and Hot Rod managed to draw him away from Prime, allowing the latter to reach Megatron and face him head-on.

“You can’t stop me, Prime,” Megatron laughed, his cannon pointed at the heart of the Autobot. “Once I defeat you, the universe shall be mine to rule! And no one will ever remember your name or your band of weaklings that you called your army.”

“That is what you think.” 

And then Optimus charged, dodging and swerving from pink beams with practiced ease until he was near enough to tackle the Decepticon to the ground. Starscream’s insult could be heard off to the side, tinged with scorn and mirth.

“You call yourself a leader, Megatron? Look at how sadly you are losing to an AUTOBOT. Pathetic.”

“Shut your trap, Starscream. Or I will reduce you to a rusted heap of scrap metal like I’m about to do to Prime.” 

Landing a brutal kick to Optimus’ chest, Megatron seized the chance to finish him off for good with a cannon blast, throwing Prime over the ledge and watching as the Autobot dropped several hundred feet to the ground below. 

Once again, Megatron let out a victorious laugh, elation pumping through his circuits as he relished grandly in his conquest. Too happy to notice a weapon aimed at his back and was too late to turn around before he, too, fell off the precipice, registering an irritating guffaw as he went down, down, down.

The Seeker stomped a foot on top of his unconscious leader, striking a triumphant pose while he was at it. 

“Megatron has fallen! I, Starscream, am now the new leader of the Decepticons!”

“ _What the hell_ is going on here?”

Everyone froze at the voice, optics widening in size when they saw you standing at the threshold, sharing their exact same expression. Horror and disbelief.

“Oh, we’re in for it now,” said Blitzwing.

“What have you done to the place?”

Mess mess mess. Everywhere. The Lego structures that you had helped build were knocked down and littered all over the floor. Your favorite mug that had been on the coffee table now laid in pieces amid burned plastics on the ground. Cushions on the couch were thrown off, cotton spilling out like internal guts.

Arcee was crying into her hands as Hot Rod knelt beside an incapacitated Optimus. Ironhide mid-engaged with Blitzwing. Bumblebee teetering toward you. Shockwave and Soundwave stared stupidly as your eyes raked around the living room, a storm rolling in them.

You were gone for 30 minutes! 30 minutes they couldn’t go without trashing the entire house. 

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath. “Y’all—”

So quick they started pointing their fingers at each other. You were not impressed.

“Clean this mess up,” you huffed, stepping around the Lego pieces and ceramic shards to scoop up Optimus and Megatron into your arms, heading for the bedrooms. “Or else I’m gonna have to limit your Energon juice boxes. Ya hear?”

They needn’t be told twice.


End file.
